Comfort
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Hanya sebuah kenyamanan yang bisa membuat seorang Shotaro tertidur dengan lelap. Shotaro-Philip ff


**Main cast/main couple : Shotaro Hidari, Philip**

**Kamen Rider W bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ff ini milik saya.**

* * *

Malam sudah cukup larut, namun lampu di kantor detektif Narumi masih terlihat menyala terang. Entah apa yang membuat penghuni tempat itu masih setia menemani bintang-bintang yang masih berkelap-kelip menceriakan suasana dari atas sana.

"Shotaro, ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur." ucap seorang pria muda berhiaskan paper clip di rambutnya. Ia sudah nampak begitu mengantuk, terbukti berkali-kali kuap itu tak mampu ditahannya, namun entah mengapa, melihat partnernya masih sibuk dengan foto-foto menyangkut kasus yang saat ini baru mereka tangani dan belum bisa terpecahkan, membuat remaja itu masih enggan untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

"Kau tidur dulu saja Philip,aku masih penasaran dengan kasus Natsuki ini." kembali Shotaro sibuk memilah beberapa foto di tangannya dan mengamatinya dengan cermat.

"Tapi sudah hampir dua hari ini kau nyaris tidak tidur Shotaro. Tidakkah kau mencemaskan kesehatanmu?" ucap remaja itu kembali. Kini ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Shotaro yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Melihat Philip sudah berada tepat di depan meja kerjanya, mau tak mau Shotaro menghentikan kegiatan mengamati foto yang sedang ia lakukan. Sekarang pandangannya fokus menatap wajah cantik yang sedang memandang wajahnya sambil menyunggingkan segurat senyuman yang terlalu manis untuk ia lewatkan.

"Kau mau apa Philip? Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidur lebih dulu?" tanya Shotaro kembali.

Philip tidak menjawab, namun ia malah berjalan pelan menuju ke belakang kursi yang Shotaro duduki. Dengan lembut Philip mulai memijat bahu Shotaro. Pijatan ringan yang nampak sangat nyaman.

"Kalau kau belum mau tidur, aku akan memijatmu, supaya otot-ototmu tidak terlalu tegang!" ucap Philip sambil tetap memijat bahu Shotaro lembut.

"Ah...apakah sesore tadi kau mencari informasi tentang ini?" tanya Shotaro yang terlihat mulai menikmati pijatan lembut dari jemari Philip.

"Iya, memangnya ada apa Shotaro?" tanya Philip kembali.

"Pijatanmu ini ... ini benar-benar sangat... nyaman..." ucap Shotaro kembali sambil mulai memejamkan matanya, meninggalkan tumpukan foto yang kini ia geletakkan begitu saja di atas meja.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu." Philip tersenyum puas.

"Aibou ... apakah boleh aku memintamu untuk memijat bagian tubuhku yang lain?" tanya Shotaro yang sudah kembali membuka matanya.

"Mak...maksudmu apa?" tanya Philip dengan blushing di kedua pipinya yang otomatis muncul seketika.

"Hahaha... kau ini jangan berpikir macam-macam, maksudku kakiku ini juga capek, jadi mumpung kau sedang berbaik hati, lebih baik sekalian kau pijit kakiku. Kalau berbuat baik jangan setengah-setengah ..." bisik Shotaro sambil berlari menuju ranjang Philip kemudian tengkurap dengan nyaman di sana.

"Hei, Shotaro... memangnya aku setuju dengan permintaanmu itu? Dan jangan seenaknya berbaring di ranjangku..." protes Philip sambil mengejar Shotaro yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan protes dari partnernya.

"Shotaro ... Shotaro ..." panggil Philip sambil berusaha menarik tubuh Shotaro agar turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ah...lepaskan..." teriak Philip saat tiba-tiba Shotaro sudah berbalik dan menangkap tubuh Philip yang nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Nah, kalau kau tidak mau memijat kakiku, lebih baik sekarang kau menemaniku tidur saja!" Shotaro kian mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Philip.

"Tidak mau ... turun dari ranjangku sekarang ..." teriak Philip, tapi tentu saja tidak dipedulikan Shotaro.

"Sudahlah Philip, aku mengantuk. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang ... hoaaammm..." ucap Shotaro sambil menguap lebar, tentu saja tanpa melepaskan pelukannya kepada Philip.

"Baiklah, asal kau jangan banyak bergerak. Ranjangku ini terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berdua. Dan juga, lepaskan pelukanmu ini!" ucap Philip setelah ia merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi memprotes tindakan partnernya itu.

"Oke, tidak masalah. Oyasumi aibou ... dan terima kasih!" dan Shotaro pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi ... Shotaro..." diikuti Philip yang juga memejamkan matanya untuk menyelami dunia mimpi.

* * *

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian ...

Shotaro nampak membuka matanya, rupanya selama setengah jam ini ia belum benar-benar tertidur. Ia tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah partnernya yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat damai, terlihat dari nafas Philip yang sudah sangat teratur dan matanya yang terpejam rapat.

"Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tidur!" bisik Shotaro sambil tersenyum lalu menepikan helaian rambut yang menutup dahi Philip.

CUP

Shotaro mengecup dahi Philip lembut, mengulurkan lengan kanannya di bawah kepala Philip untuk dipakai sebagai bantal oleh partnernya, kemudian menarik tubuh remaja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pijatanmu memang sangat nyaman, tapi bisa memelukmu seperti ini bagiku jauh lebih nyaman ... " dan Shotaro kembali memejamkan matanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan bertualang ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**END**

**Untuk kesekian kali saya menulis ff Shotaro-Philip, semoga tidak gaje dan tidak terlalu OOC. Kalau tidak keberatan silakan review.**

**Sangkyu ...**


End file.
